


Emotionless

by Blinkxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Obsession, One Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, i wrote this instead of sleeping whoops, tbh i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkxs/pseuds/Blinkxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first year joins Fukurodani when Akaashi becomes Captain. He notices everything about Akaashi, how he doesn’t share expression and how his eyes only come alive for Bokuto. The kid wants to witness every emotion Akaashi has so he finally figures out a plan to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.

As the new captain of Fukurodani Academy, its Akaashi’s job to scout out possible players for the upcoming year, he’s trying to hone in on the tall, broad players however after his last summer camp with Karusano, he knows not to discount anyone. He understands that boys’ volleyball will not bring forth many players, but Akaashi is determined to find someone who can take Bokuto’s place as Fukurodani’s Star Player.  
“What sport are you for?” A voice calls behind him and Akaashi turns to find a lanky boy with short bleached hair and sharp, wide shoulders. He slouches downwards, face leering above Akaashi’s, he’s chewing gum and his sleeves are already rolled up.  
“Volleyball.” Akaashi says with a welcoming smile, “Please signed up we’d love to have a player like you on our team.”  
“I’ve never played volleyball before though.” He says, pressing a strong hand against his jaw. Akaashi thinks he must be half something because he has sweeps of blonde hair dusting his arms and a strong nose which bumps to one side slightly.  
“That’s ok, I can teach you.” He’s still smiling and he know Onaga will tease him for it when he returns to the stands. The guy ogles him – something which Akaashi is not used too, normally all the attention is directed towards Bokuto, yet with him gone, Akaashi supposes he’d better get used to it.  
“Oh? Ain’t that the Captain’s job?”  
“I am the Captain–“ He extends his hand; “Akaashi Keiji, Third Year. Pleased to meet you.”  
“Third year? Really, I would’ve put money on you being a Second year.”  
“You’re a year too late for that unfortunately.” He jeers, smile beginning to slowly fade, so he presses his cheeks wider, his eyes squinting. The guy scurries to take his hand, pulsing it in his grip.  
“I’m Ryo Takayuki, call me Ryo.”  
“Ryo-san, do you want to sign up with us?”  
“Yes.”

.

Two months into practice and Akaashi hasn’t smiled once, Ryo notices. He notices a lot of things about Akaashi, how his eyes change with the weather and the way he fiddles with his fingers even when he feels his most confident and how he can never accept that his toss is perfect. Ryo notices a lot, but never sees Akaashi knit his brows or squint his eyes into a smile, Akaashi hasn’t done that since the day they met and it infuriates him to no end.  
He’s addicted, consumed which Akaashi’s face. He finds himself cracking jokes, overstepping his mark, calling him Keiji when the moment doesn’t feel quite right, just to watch him crack, yet nothing works. It intrigues him, infatuates him. He feels himself becoming fixated on Akaashi more and more. Ryo wants to see him laugh, cry, wants to see him raging and dangerous and coy and protective. Wants to witness everything Akaashi is hiding.  
“Bokuto’s coming to visit?” Onaga, a second year and the vice-captain of the team echoes back to Akaashi, who nods.  
“He wants to see the first years.”  
“And you.” A third year pipes up, Akaashi just nods his head again.  
“And me.”

.

A lanky man stands in the doorway, gold, round eyes lost and peeking into the gymnasium. His face erupts into an overbearing smile when he sees Akaashi, bounding into the gym and swarming him. “Akaashi, Akaash, Agash” He grins, all teeth and gum and his eyes are blazing.  
“Bokuto-san, you made it.” Keiji breathes, he relaxes into the bear hug forced around him and when he’s final reunited with the floor all the Second and Third Years are swarming around him too. He’s so loud Ryo notices, obnoxious, rude, filthy. Touching Akaashi like that, making him relax and smile and act like that.  
“Lemme see them then! First years line up.” His voice booms, a commanding presence surrounds him and Akaashi’s face is awake with a smirk, sly and hidden behind Bokuto’s wild gesturing. Ryo notices though, he always notices Keiji and he notices how this man joining his training and making Akaashi smile like that infuriates him too.

.

He’s sitting in his room, feet completely outstretched on his bed and his toes wriggling in anticipation. For the last half an hour he has pondered if he’s gay, his body yearns for Akaashi and the knowledge that Akaashi is spending his weekend with Bokuto instead of Ryo fills him with something desperate and dark that he spends three hours more looking into it. He’s finally decided to watch porn, something he finds distasteful and weird at first, almost like he’s doing it as a bet.  
He watches a video of a young black haired twink, soft skinned and pure. He’s sprawled with his legs bent and spread wide so the camera can film the entirety of him. He’s panting and his head lulls to the side, fingers tucked into his mouth in a practiced motion. Ryo thinks of Akaashi, and his soft thighs and worn, tanned skin and how good he would look sprawled out on Ryo’s bed like this, huffing and begging with soft whispery pleas to touch him. The guy filming is not revealed but a hand appears to slowly jack the boy off, his face slips into an abyss of pleasure and suddenly Ryo’s fantasy disappears. How can he imagine an Akaashi he’s not sure exists? He watches more videos, trying to interpret how these faces would suit the contours of Akaashi’s skin.  
He watches videos that he a lot of foreplay in them, he notices how the bottoms break down into messy puddles of pleasure. He wants Akaashi to do the same, wants to break Akaashi down until he’s seen everything, until he has finally discovered everything that makes Akaashi.  
He hits replay.

.

“Shouldn’t he be a starter with that height?”  
“No.”  
“Why not, Akaashi?” Ryo steps in, he’s staring at the line up for the upcoming tournament and he’s not even a backup player. He wants to play in official matches with Akaashi, wants to win with Akaashi. Wants to see Akaashi’s face when they win, when they lose. Wants to see the anticipation, the determination and drive. Wants to see everything.  
He sighs at Ryo; “No. If you play with us, instead of focusing on winning, we will be focusing on covering up your mistakes.”  
“But…”  
“No.” Akaashi says again, his voice holding the same assertiveness as before. He unlatches his fingers to bring a hand level to his shoulder. “I know a player who is this tall. He’s a middle blocker and you couldn’t match him. We’ll be fighting against him this year maybe. Ryo-san, until you can work with your two meters, like he can work with his one meter, you will not be a starter.”  
“That’s unfair, he probably started from a young age!”  
“No, he started the same time as you, he is unskilled and still makes a lot of mistakes. But he is not a liability.”  
Ryo however, is.

.

Bokuto visits practice again, so Ryo falls over and excuses himself. He gets home faster than normal, and pours himself into the hours of porn he has saved into a file of his computer. All slim, soft twinks with shaved bodies and burnt skin and they all look desperate. He sees Akaashi more clearly in his head now, sees how his body with jerk and squirm and how he will whine and usher Ryo inside of him with wet cries.  
He lets the next recommended video play, it’s different but has the same actor as the previous video in it. An Asian American who plays his role up into a glorified state. His legs are bound open and a heavy leather strap secures his neck, he can’t bend it anymore and the angst on his face is real, Ryo notices.  
His hands claw against the red rope, pink fingers turning into a pretty purple hue. His head is turned to the side and when the cameraman starts playing with him, the fear, the anxiety fades into pleasure.  
Ryo touches himself for the first time. This is no longer a game to him.  
He craves for Akaashi.

.

He hates volleyball, he’s wasted eight months ogling over Akaashi who is definitely going out with the white haired man that keeps showing up. Shouting “hey, hey” when he enters the room and screaming Akaashi’s name during the spring tournament.  
He hates volleyball and that he’s always on pick up duty, he hates that the door is always open and that when Bokuto goes to leave, Akaashi sees him out.  
Bokuto is standing opposite to Akaashi, his hands have clawed their way up Akaashi’s thighs, under his shorts and are cradling him. They’re kissing slowly, Akaashi’s standing on the wooden plank where the players change their shoes to their outdoor ones and Bokuto is standing on the dirt below, meaning their roughly the same height and Ryo wants to cough loudly, wants to smack a ball towards them and wants to pummel Bokuto into the ground in hopes that Akaashi’s face will turn into one of fear.  
He picks up the ball and makes his way back inside when they begin to say ‘I love you’.  
Ryo hates, he notices.

.

“Akaashi, can you practice with me?” Ryo’s holding three balls under his arms and his face is burning up with sweat. Most people are packing up to leave, but the nets remained untouched.  
“Only for a little bit tonight.” He agrees, “Your spikes are poor, and your blocks are lazy.”  
“Please teach me.” He bows, but Akaashi’s face doesn’t change when he peers up. It’s the first time Ryo’s tried it, and it will most likely be the last time too.  
The gym clears quickly, leaving the two of them alone to practice spiking. He waits until they finally get a good set, waits until Akaashi is pleased and complimenting him and telling him how amazing he’s going to be in a few years.  
When Akaashi topples down after being hit, Ryo wonders for a brief moment if this is the right thing to do. His adrenaline spikes him and he drags Akaashi towards the storage room, pulls out the skipping ropes and adjusts the gym mats so Akaashi is comfortable. He’s half-awake by the time he’s naked and when Akaashi fully realises what’s happening it’s too late and Ryo is sitting dangerously still, studying his face. His eyebrows knits together as he peers down at himself and his mouth hangs in question. Ryo revels in his expression.  
“I wish you’d smile more.” He says before Akaashi can question him. Akaashi closes his mouth and swallows, he face falling back.  
“What’s the time?”  
“Out of everything you ask that?”

.

Ryo forgets lube at home so he spits onto his fingers a few times, Akaashi won’t look at him yet his face remains still, it infuriates Ryo. So he jabs two fingers straight into him and smiles when Akaashi’s face distorts in shock and pain. He’s wheezing now, pained face and teary cheeks all exposed for Ryo to see. He loves it. Love everything. Akaashi lets out of garbled whine, his eyes squeezing as he adjusts to Ryo’s third finger.  
“Finally.” Ryo whispers, more to himself than Akaashi. “All this time, I was waiting for you to show me something. You pretend to be so boring, but I know you’re not. That’s why I want to see everything, the pain, the pleasure, the hurt, the happiness. Everything.” Akaashi chuckles and Ryo’s fingers slip from their rhythm.  
Akaashi looks away, peering through the storage room door into the open gymnasium, the pain flairs upwards and it takes over everything. His body spasms slightly under the control of Ryo. He does his best to discipline his face, yet he can’t unknit his eyebrows and whenever he blinks a tear escapes him. He finds himself whining too when Ryo strikes unpleasantly against his prostate or scratches the inside of him.  
Soon a dull aching pleasure pools inside of him when Ryo’s other hand claims his dick. His face is a cluster of emotions, pleasure, pain, betrayal, hurt, fear – it’s all moulded together into something that Ryo craves for. His hands quicken, he can’t stop staring, indulging himself in every nanosecond.  
“Fuck.” Akaashi whispers quietly, Ryo notices how hard he is.  
He’s crying fully now, his mouth quivering as persisting groans fall from his lips.  
“Smile for my Akaashi. All’s left is for you to smile.”  
He doesn’t realise when he comes, his orgasm hidden between the shooting pains and ridicule of the moment. Ryo draws away from him.  
“Fucking Smile!” He orders, standing and kicking him in the rib with enough force to flip him onto his side. Akaashi tries, but his mouth won’t obey and he can’t stop crying even though he’s no longer making any sobbing sounds. He tries again, feeling his mouth twitch. But it satisfies Ryo. He leans down and kisses him. Punches him. Then kisses him again.  
“I quit volleyball.”

.

It takes 7 minutes for Akaashi to realise how to crawl with his hands tied to his legs. It takes another 11 minutes to make it into the middle of the gymnasium and another 2 minutes before Bokuto arrives like planned ready to pick Akaashi up for their date.  
His face is still streaming and when Bokuto wipes his eyes he realises how much his nose hurts. Everything hurts, and Bokuto is crying with him.  
“Who cares about my hair, I know you like it down, if I had it down then I could’ve helped you. Ah I’m the worst, I’m so sorry, Akaashi!” Once untied, calming Bokuto helps to calm Akaashi too. They both sit for a second huddled on the floor. Bokuto fusses with him as he gets redressed and carries Akaashi bridal towards the exit of the school.  
“Him.” Akaashi whispers when he realises Ryo is standing at the gate, a washed realisation of what he’s done has frozen him. Bokuto places him down delicately before charging at him. Taking him down with one swoop and pressing a strong foot against his rib cage. Akaashi staggers behind him, amazed that Bokuto is that fast after carrying all of Akaashi’s stuff.  
When Akaashi’s hand is placed on Bokuto’s back, he is lifted back up until a bridal pose. Akaashi watches passively as Bokuto pounds into him. He watches blood pour from Ryo, a dangerous satisfaction brewing within him.  
“I’m sorry, I came back to release you!” he begs.  
“Smile.” He smirks, Bokuto’s foot pressing firmly against the back of his head. “Wider.” Akaashi demands.  
Ryo does.


End file.
